Can't Have You
by K.LynnzieKealoha
Summary: Shane Gray as Joe Jonas Mitchie Torres as Elle
1. This Wasn't Good,Prove It

I sighed in frustration as I walked around the globe. I had just spent the last hour working to get Chris Brown and Rihanna back together. I swear if Paris Hilton ruined my work one more time, I was going to make sure that bitch lived a lonely life. I fell back into the purple chair in a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would take my first break in 70 years. Since I died at the age of 19, I guess I wasn't meant to so they sent me up here to be Cupid. I loved the job, but boy was it stressful.

"Elle!" The Goddess of Love's voice bombed through the room and I jumped up and waved the chair away.

"Yes, Sofia?" I asked putting my hands behind my back.

"I know you're almost on your break, but I need you do one more job." Sofia said as she waved her hand and a folder appeared.

"Sofia, I'm leaving for tomorrow! Can't it wait?" I begged.

"No, you're Cupid! Just do the job, Elle, and I promise I'll give you two weeks off." Sofia said and then disappeared.

I sighed in frustration as I picked up the dangling file out of the air and opened it. **Joseph Adam Jonas.** I ran my hand through the folder until I found his picture and pulled it out. I stared at the photo. He reminded me of a god. His hair was dark and perfectly angled, and he had the most amazing eyes while his goofy smile made him even cuter. This Joe had to be one of the best looking people that had I had ever seen, and I was amazed by him.

I threw the picture off into air and started to brush through his file until I got to dating. I looked through the girls he dated: Taylor Swift, JoJo, Chelsea Staub, Amelia Warner, Amanda Joy (AJ), Amelia Jennings, Mandy Vanduyne, Brenda Song and Demi Lovato. _My god, did this boy have a record! _I thought as I sat there, still looking through his folder. I looked at his status: Given up on love. I sighed in frustration. Why, after so many failed relationships, did boys just give up?

I flipped through his folder a little more and saw pictures of his brothers. He was in a famous band called the Jonas Brothers.

Finally I got bored with his folder and sent it away. I waved my hand over the globe until it picked up Joe Jonas. I clicked view and saw him lying in a bed, fast asleep and I knew now would be the perfect time to go. I sighed and waved myself down, but I didn't land graceful like always. I fell to the floor with a loud thump. I gave a little scream in pain and then stood up and brushed myself off as I looked around to see if anyone was up, but they were all sleep. Thank god.

I opened each of the bunks on this unfamiliar moving bus, looking for my mission. But all I found were boys that looked like him until I opened the very last bunk on the bottom. I saw him lying on his back snuggled up in the covers.

I sat on the edge of his bed quietly and just stared at him, trying to think of the perfect girl for him. I figured he would want tall, blonde, and skinny. After reading his folder, I knew he went for that type.

As I sat their looking at him, I don't know what came over me. I reached out to touch him, knowing that he couldn't see me, it didn't matter. As I touched his check softly his eyes flew open and he sat up, hitting his head on the rood of the bunk, causing him to hiss in pain. His waking up scared the crap out of me so much,it knocked me out of the bed and onto the floor with a hard thump. I looked back and found his eyes glued to me with his mouth hanging open.

"Who are you?" Joe asked while still rubbing his head.

I looked around confused and got off the floor while I checked the bunks for someone that was up. I felt a jerk and I was pressed against a door roughly, someone holding my hands against the door. I looked up to see Joe staring at me with confusion and my mouth dropped open. He was touching me and he could see me. This wasn't good.

"You can see me?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I'm not blind," he replied dryly "Who are you?"

"Oh my god! In 70 years no one has seen me except 3 people! And now, you. I wonder if anyone else can see me?" I asked to myself and pushed Joe away.

"Are you crazy? You're not 70! I'm calling Big Rob." Joe said and pulled out his phone.

I walked back to him slowly as he dialed some number and pressed it to his ear. But I grabbed the phone from him. I hit the end button and then threw it on the floor and crushed it with my heels. As I looked down at the broken phone, I felt another rough shove against a wall and someone pressed against me. But from the smell I knew it was Joe without looking up.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Joe asked and I saw anger flicker in his eyes.

"I'm Cupid…" I said shaking a little.

Joe slipped his hands off my wrist and held onto his stomach as he laughed. I watched him fall back against the wall laughing. I walked over to help him, but he waved his hand no.

"Are you high or something, lady?" Joe asked still laughing.

"No. Why would I be high?" I asked, confused as I looked down at my feet. But they were still on the ground.

"No, not your feet. Like, did you smoke something?" Joe asked putting his hands on my face and I felt my eye lids being pulled easy "You seem ok."

"I wasn't lying! I am Cupid!" I said leaning back on the wall.

"Oh-kay, I'll bite. If your Cupid, why aren't you a big baby or a hot blonde?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who says Cupid has to be a baby or a blonde?" I questioned.

"No one, I guess," Joe put his hand behind his head "So really, who are you?"

"Oh my god! Are you retarded? I'm Cupid." I said putting my hands on his face and looking him in the eyes.

"Prove it." Joe whispered as someone in the bunk moved.

"How?" I whispered back.

"Well if you're 'Cupid', tell me everything you know about me." Joe whispered moving closer.

"You're part of a band called the Jonas Brothers. Your middle name is Adam. Your favorite color is blue. Your favorite drink is orange Gatorade. Your favorite sport is golf. Will Ferrell is your favorite actor. You like the High School Musical movies. You wish you were born in the 80's. You love to work out and run…."I whispered but he put his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"You can find that on any fansite." Joe whispered back.

"I know where your birthmark is." I smirked.

"Where?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

I stepped closer to him and slid my hand under the back of his shirt and my hand when up his back. He jerked a little from my sudden touch and I tried not to laugh. After I got to his mid back I stopped and poked the spot with my nail as I watched his face.

"Anyone could know I have that if they watched me take off a shirt." Joe said pulling my hand out from under his shirt.

"Okay, what do you want to know then?" I asked sighing.

"Nothing that I'm sure you couldn't find off a fansite. Prove it to me. Don't you carry arrows around?" Joe asked as he sat down on his bunk.

"Yes, but I don't carry them around." I said laughing.

"Well, what can you do then?" Joe asked leaning back on his arms.

"Make anyone you want fall in love with you." I said.

"No three wishes?" Joe asked smirking.

"I'm not a Genie." I laughed again.

"Well, how do I know you're real and not just some fan?" Joe asked.

"You don't, but how about I show you?" I smirked.

"Okay, I'm up for anything." Joe crossed his arms and stood up.

"Just stay really still." I whispered moving closer and waved my hand and a little arrow appeared and I stabbed it into his back.

We looked at each other while I waited for him to fall madly in love with me, but it wasn't working. What the fuck was with this boy? Is he special or something?

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I don't feel anything. Maybe your little arrows are broke." Joe said smirking.

"Whatever. This isn't the last you'll see of me and I can promise that." I smiled then waved myself out of the room.

As I landed back in my room I flipped on the globe and pulled up the Jonas Brothers' assistant. It was a woman in her 40's and her name was Jamie Peterson so I waved Jamie's file and started to look. Status: Looking for love.

From what I read she actually hated being the Jonas Brother's assistant so I worked my magic and decided to make her fall in love. I mean, what could make a person quit a job they hated more than falling in love?

---

One Week Later

As I watched the Jonas' pick through hundreds of girls to be their new assistant, I took mental notes of what they liked about each girl so when I went I would be the perfect assistant.

The boys were being super picky about the girl they wanted so I would have to hit this out of the park.

I heard a sigh and looked at the globe to see them getting ready to leave. I waved myself down and realized I was still in a white dress. It didn't look very professional so I waved my hand over my clothes. I appeared wearing hot pink flats, a grey sweater, and some dark straight jeans. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and shook my curls out before stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" I asked already knowing I was.

"I'm sorry. miss. We're not doing…" The Jonas' mom, Denise, started to say to me, but their dad, Paul, cut her off.

"Come on, Denise. We can give the girl a chance," Paul smiled at me. "Maybe she'll be better then the others." I heard him whisper.

"Boys!" Denise shouted.

I watched as Kevin and Nick appeared out of a room behind the one we were in. I just smiled at them as I waited for the other Jonas to come out.

I had watched Joe closely over the last week and he had thought it was just a weird dream he had. I was here to remind him that it wasn't. Plus I needed to be close and since they could see me, much to my dismay, I couldn't walk around in public shooting arrows without having to explain myself.

I turned my attention back to the room and watched it like a hawk until I saw the familiar brown hair walking through the door. He talking to a little boy that I knew right away was the littlest Jonas, Frankie.

I stared at Joe until he looked up and as soon as he did, his mouth dropped open and he stopped dead in his tracks. I just smiled and took my seat in the chair across from the Jonas'.

"So, what's your name dear?" Denise asked.

"Elle. Elle Summers." I said smiling while crossed my legs.

"Aww. that's such a pretty name! I always said if I had a daughter I would name her Elle." Denise said smiling.

"So Elle where are you from?" Paul asked.

"Upstate New York." I replied.

"Do you have any brothers?" Frankie asked, sitting at Joe's feet.

"Yes, four actually." I lied.

"What was your job before this?" Joe choked out.

"Matchmaking." I said with a smirk.

"Like making people fall in love?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, exactly that." I smiled and looked over at a stunned Joe.


	2. Never Fall In Love With Me

After spending an hour getting interviewed, the Jonas' went outside of the room to talk, which meant I was in. I waved myself up to my room and watched the Jonas' arguing. Joe, of course, was throwing a fit because he didn't want me to be their assistant.

"There is something weird about her! I don't want her! Why can't we get Lucy Jameson?" Joe wined.

"Because Lucy Jameson has been to prison for murder! Twice! What's wrong with Elle? She is beautiful, hot, nice, and nice. If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would get her number!" Kevin said shaking his head.

"Joe, she's everything we wanted plus she doesn't have a record or anything." Nick said and leaned on the wall.

"No! Anyone but her!" Joe screamed.

"Joseph, what is your problem with this girl? She was perfectly nice to everyone." Denise asked.

"I think we should hire her." Paul said glaring at Joe.

"I don't! I don't like her." Joe yelled still.

"Okay, fine. I will look through everyone one more time, but I still say Elle is the best." Denise said sighing.

I sighed and waved myself back into the room just before the door opened. I smiled politely at them all, but glared at Joe as he walked in and he returned it. I turned my head towards he other Jonas's and put my hands on my lap, awaiting my fate.

"Well, Ms. Summers, we're going to be reviewing everyone and will get back to you. Is that okay?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds perfect." I said with a smile.

They were going to pick me even if Joe didn't like it; I wasn't going to give him a choice but to pick me. As I picked up my stuff, I slid on my sunglasses and started to walk out of the room when I heard Nick hit Joe.

"Elle, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Joe asked bitterly.

"Sure." I said with a smile then walked outside of the room and Joe followed.

Once the door closed Joe pushed me against the wall and put his face near mine. I could see anger written all over it.

I glared at him and pushed him back against the wall roughly like he had done to me.

"Listen to me, Jonas, and listen good. You fuck this up for me and I don't get the job, I will make your life hell. You like your parents married? Well, guess what? I'll have them getting a divorce faster then you can say sorry," he narrowed his eyes at me "Any girl you even _think _about getting with you'll never get a chance because I'll make her fall in love with someone else right in front of your eyes. You'll end up alone and I'll make your brothers end up alone. So keep fucking with me, Jonas, because I swear to god I'll make your life hell." I hissed.

"You're lying." Joe whispered.

"Try me," I smirked "All I want to do is help you find love and make you believe again and since I'm not invisible for some reason, I can't go shooting arrows without getting noticed. So I need to go undercover and you're messing it up!"

"Shhh… If you are cupid prove it! Because I don't…" Joe started but I cut him off.

"Believe me, I get it. Let's make a deal: I get this job and at the first award show I'll shoot anyone you want. If they don't fall in love with you just fire me. How does that sound?" I asked glaring at him.

"Perfect. I can't wait to fire you." Joe said with a smirk as he slipped away and walked back into the door.

Asshole.

---

**Two Days Later**

I heard that stupid annoying phone the Jonas' gave me going off again and I moved my hand around the bunk until I found it. But I didn't know how to answer it. I had gotten the job with a little help from Joe and now I was living in the bunks with the boys. As I daydreamed I heard the fucking annoying thing go off again and I saw the caller ID was Joe. What a jerk! I got out of the bunk and stood up straight then pulled his curtain back and saw him with his phone up against his ear.

"What did you need?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I need some advise on love. I'm deciding between girls." Joe said smirking.

"Listen, there is two rules about this cupid stuff. One: if I know the girl is wrong, I can't place her with you. Second: never fall in love with me." I said looking at him.

"Me fall in love with Little Miss 'I think I'm cupid'? Nah, I'm good." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was just telling you." I said waving my hands in the air as I walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	3. I Told You So

I had been on this damn fucking tour with Joe, the hell child, Jonas for the last two weeks. Tonight was our first award show and my job depended on it. There would be a ton of girls at the awards and I needed to brush up on what these teenagers liked.

I read some of the Twilight book as I looked for a quick summary of it online. To my dismay, I couldn't find one. Shit! I did find out that the number one song in the top 10 this week was a song called Poker Face, and I actually liked it. I was researching the guest list, looking for who I though would be good for Joe when my bunk curtain was ripped open and Joe his self was standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked as I was looking up what twitter was.

Joe didn't answer so I turned my head and caught his eyes glued to me. Well, more to what I was wearing. The Jonas' were supposed to be out until right before the awards and I would meet up with them then so I never bothered to get dressed really. I just had on normal underwear, a tight tank top and a bra. Joe couldn't look away, so I kicked him and he fell back against the other bunks as I covered myself up.

"What do you want, Joe?" I asked glaring at him.

"I don't remember. Why don't you have clothes on?" Joe asked sitting down on Nicks bunk.

"I do have clothes on and I thought you were supposed to be out all day, so I didn't think it matter what I had on." I said and looked back at the computer.

"Oh. Anyways, I just wanted to remind you that our bet is tonight and if I don't fall in love or she doesn't fall in love with me, I'm going to fire you so fast you'll think you got whip lash." Joe said and I noticed he was now sitting in the middle of my bunk.

"Yeah, I know." I waved him away.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Joe whispered in my ear then the curtain was pulled shut again.

"Whatever." I muttered then went back to Googling.

---

I watched as the boys traded clothes back and forth until they were ready. They were like a bunch of girls. Kevin was trying to fix his hair and find shoes that matched, while Nick was trying to find a new shirt. Joe, of course, was looking at himself in the mirror as he ran the flat iron over his hair.

"Elle, come help me?" Joe asked from the bathroom.

"Coming." I ask and got up with a sigh.

"Can you do the back of my hair?" Joe asked nicely.

"Sure." I said.

I ran the flat iron over the back of his hair about 50 times before it was perfectly straight then I had him turn and I fixed the front. Joe leaned back against the sink and I took a hold of his bangs as I kept running the flat iron over them. Finally I just dropped them and let them fall in his eyes. I started working on his sides and noticed him sweating so I handed him the flat iron and grabbed a paper towel and wet it. Then wet his face and dried it.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Joe said and his eyes went to the floor.

"No problem." I said and then went back to his hair.

"Why don't you straighten your hair?" Joe asked quietly.

"Because that takes time and we don't have it tonight. Remember, I have to make you fall in love with some poor sucker tonight," I whispered in his ear and laughed a little "All done."

I smiled and reached behind him and unplugged his flat iron. Then wrapped it up and threw it under the sink. Joe was being his normal pain in the ass self, so I had to move him out of the way to check myself in the mirror. My hair was falling out so I took it out of the pony tail  
I had it in. I gathered all my hair back up and fixed it into a net bun. Joe actually helped and wrapped the pony tail around my hair as I held it.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked out.

"You're welcome." I heard Joe say as he closed the bathroom door.

What the fuck was he doing? I just fixed his hair. Whatever. Boys are weird.

---

I walked next to Joe as we walked down the red carpet. For some reason, he had pulled me up there with him. I think he was nervous because when he grabbed my palm, his hand was sweaty. Finally I was able to get my hand away from Joe's and I stepped behind him and his brothers as they did interviews.

"What are you wearing?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you dating one of the Jonas'?"

"Are you Joe's new girlfriend?"

"Who are you?"

All the paparazzi started screaming and bright lights flashed in my eyes causing me to drop my phone and purse to cover my eyes. All their questions and pictures were freaking me out. I felt my throat close up and I went into a panic. I never paniced, but this was something totally different.

"Here, put these on and drink this." Big Rob said handing me a bottle of water and sunglasses.

"Thanks." I said and drank about half the bottle and threw the sunglasses on.

"Hello, you're supposed to be with me." Joe said and grabbed my arm. Then handed me my phone as he pulled me down the red carpet.

"Joe, calm down. We have all night." I whispered in his ear as we stopped to take a picture.

"I just want to get this over with, so I can fire you." Joe whispered and I felt his hot breath on my ear.

I rolled my eyes and just kept walking down the red carpet; all of a sudden Joe was back next to me. He was really annoying today. As we got into the award show and looked around for someone who would take the annoyance off my hands, I spotted a girl about 5'5 with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Danielle Chatman was her name. I knew her because it was one of the pictures Joe was holding up the other night.

I waved an arrow over my head and elbowed Joe so he would look. His mouth dropped open and I threw the arrow at Danielle. Then stepped out of the way. I watched her turn to Joe and their eyes locked, so I threw one at Joe hoping that maybe it would work. It didn't, but hers worked so I was okay with that.

I leaned against Joe as I watched Danielle make her way up to him.

"I hate to say it, but I told you so. Never say I'm not Cupid. See you in the morning." I whispered in his ear and smirked.

I let go of Joe and walked down the stairs, leaving him in complete utter shock as Danielle made her way up to him.


	4. Baby, You're The Right Kind Of Wrong

I had been at this party for over 2 hours now and was having a lot of fun; I was throwing arrows like crazy.

Since Joe was out of my hair for the night, I might as well have some fun. I had already paired Selena Gomez and David Henrie and thrown Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas back together. When I got sick of making everyone falling in love, I went out to the dance floor and danced with Kevin to whatever song was playing.

I watched love struck Miley Cyrus go up to the mike and say she would be singing some song called the Hoedown Throwdown which caused everyone to cheer and move to the dance floor. I watched her start singing and people moving as I watched them in confusion. What were they doing? I felt Kevin pull me and I watched his steps so I could fit in among the rest. After a few seconds, I could move with everyone and stay on beat which is an amazement for me. Kevin and I started laughing about how well I was doing when my annoyance returned.

"Elle, I need to talk to you." Joe said and it sounded like he was begging.

"Go away, little bro. We're busy." Kevin said and pushed Joe away.

"Elle!" Joe yelled.

I pretended I didn't hear him and just kept moving along with the others. We looked like a little band of Miley followers. I had to say the song and dance was pretty catchy though.

I heard the annoyance's shoes hitting the floor next to me and I looked to find him moving along with me and Kevin.

"What do you want, Joe?" I asked annoyed.

"We need to talk about what you did for me. You know that thing?" Joe said winking and I looked at him like he was retarded.

"What are you talking about, Joe?" Kevin asked confused.

Joe shook his head and the song ended. But before I could start dancing to the new song, Joe pulled me off the dance floor.

I followed Joe down to the bar as he held my hand the whole time, even when we were down at the bar. Joe let his hand fall out of mine and sat on the bar, facing me while I leaned on the bar next to him.

"What you need, Joseph?" I asked, annoyed and looked up at him.

"I want you to use your arrows and make Danielle go away. She is fucking crazy! She's talking about us getting married and shit." Joe said and ran a hand through hair which was already pretty messy.

"Joe, I can't do that. I only make people fall in love, not out of love. Plus, why would I break up a perfectly good couple?" I said and smirked "I mean, you did pick her if I remember right."

"Okay, first: we're not a couple. She is insane! Second: I picked her for her looks, not her personality." Joe laughed lightly.

"Maybe if my job wasn't on the line, I would have found someone for you who wasn't crazy, but when you put my job on the line I do what is needed to stay." I smiled.

"Well, after tonight I believe you. I think it's weird, but I do believe you." Joe smiled with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good. You should." I smiled.

"Anyways, how do I get crazy to go away?" Joe asked looking down at me.

"Let her see you giving your heart to another girl and it should do the trick and break the spell." I said, taking a cherry from behind the bar.

"So I have to cheat?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I shrugged and threw the cherry in my mouth.

"Elle?" Joe asked and I looked up in annoyance "Will you do me a favor?"

"No way in hell, Joe." I snapped. I already knew he was going to ask if he could cheat with me.

I turned my back to Joe and was still leaning against the bar, but now I wasn't paying attention to him. I was listening to the song playing and throwing cherries in my mouth. I felt someone press up against me and a cold hand slide up my leg. It was almost to the point where it was going up my dress and someone's hot breath was on my neck. I knew it was Joe. Who else would get this fucking close to me? Plus, he wanted something that I wasn't going to let him get. I moved Joe's hand off my leg and turned to push him away, but he wouldn't let me turn around. I felt him move all my hair to one side and then place a kiss behind my ear. What the hell was he doing?

"Joe?" I whispered trying to push him away.

"Mhmm." Joe whispered back in my ear.

I felt him place two figures under my chin, forcing me to turn my head as he started to place kisses down my jaw line. I felt him rub my thigh lightly and bit my lip and closed my eyes tight to keep from moaning. What the hell was this boy doing to me?

_"You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin'  
You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it  
You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on_

Now wait a minute little buster  
You got one more time to feel on my booty  
Better recognize a lady that ain't the way you do me

You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off  
You turnin' me off  
Better recognize a real woman

(Ahh)  
You ever try to get that close to me  
You better come correct how you 'proachin' me  
Dime divas give it to me"

I tried listening to the song playing. but it wasn't helping. It was about getting turned on and right now, I was so turned on by this annoyance of a boy, Joe Jonas. Joe just kept doing little tiny circles against my thigh while he kissed up and down my jaw. It was insane how hot it was in the room and I wanted to moan so badly. I felt the kisses down my jaw line stop, but his hand was still rubbing my thigh. To be honest, I was a little caught up in this so when Joe turned my head more to him, I just obeyed what he wanted.

I was silly putty in his hands. I was about open my eyes, but Joe was making it hard to think about anything other than him touching me. I let my head fall a little and a couple lose hairs fell in my face.

"Joe." I moaned quietly, almost begging him to stop.

"Elle." Joe whispered back and pushed my head up.

Before I could react, I felt his soft lips against mine. Joe's hand slipped off my thigh, and onto my back as his other hand went to the back of my neck. I knew it was so wrong, but I was to turned on, I didn't to stop.

But then I remembered I was here to make Joe fall in love. If this human fell in love with me like the others, I was in trouble. I put my hands against Joe's chest and pushed him back roughly. Joe's lips flew off mine as he stumbled backwards. Joe looked at me in shock and was about to speak, but I heard Danielle crying. I put my hand to my head and shook my head. I fucking hate Joe.

"Elle." Joe said and I saw him moving closer.

"No, Joe! I don't break couples up like I just did to you and Danielle! I can't believe you used me like that! I'm not a toy! You can't play with me when you want! I'm here to make you fall in love! Nothing else! I'm not the girl you use to get crazys off you, so stay the fuck away from me unless it's professional!" I yelled and Joe put his head down.

I sighed in frustration and walked off, leaving Joe to deal with the mess he made. My job was to make people fall in love, not to break up relationships and deal with broken hearts. That could be Joe's job for all I care.

I moved through the people and got as far away from Joe as I could get.

---

I had spent the last hour at the bar, watching couples and throwing arrows at random people now. Joe had made me feel like shit because he used me again with my work so now I was making up for it, by making everyone fall in love. It was silly, but it was making me feel a little better about what I did the hour before.

I saw a couple approach the bar and realied it was a couple I did pretty recently; Camilla Belle and Robert Patterson. I smiled at my work. I mean, they looked so in love which was a good thing.

I pushed myself off the bar and walked over to where they were. I smiled at them both and they sent me kind of awkward smiles.

"Hey, you guys are a really cute couple you know?" I said smiling still.

"Thanks. Everyone tells us that. I guess it's easy when you're in love." Camilla said and hugged Robert's waist as she smiled like an idiot.

"This girl right here makes us a cute couple." Robert said with his British accent and kissed Camilla lightly on the lips.

"Elle." I heard Joe's voice, with a lot of pain in it, from behind me and I turned around to find him glaring past me at the happy couple.

"Joe, it's nice to see you." Camilla said and I watched her eyes go to the floor.

"Nice to see you too." Joe said bitterly.

I looked back and forth between Joe and Camilla. I could sense the hate Joe had for her. I shot Joe a glare and watched him move to my side next to the bar. He leaned against me and put his hand behind me to hold him self up at the awkward angle.

"So, who are you anyways?" Camilla asked looking up.

"Elle Summers, my girlfriend." Joe spoke up before I could and I shot him a death glare.

"Your girlfriend?" Robert asked and almost sounded shocked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend." Joe said and I could tell him and Robert where having a stare down. I kicked Joe and he lost.

"Joe, can I talk to you over there?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"But, El, we're…" Before Joe could finish I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him off.

Once we had gotten to the middle of the dance floor and were surrounded by people, I let go of Joe and smacked him again. Joe rubbed his face where the red mark that was left from my hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Joe asked rubbing his cheek.

"For earlier and what you did back there!" I yelled.

"What did I do back there?" Joe asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You made me your girlfriend!" I yelled still.

"I only did it to get back at Camilla!" Joe screamed at me and I stepped back.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Camilla and I use to date and then one day she fell in love with Robert and left me for him. That's why I stopped believing in love because the one person I was so in love with just up and left me for another guy. It was so random and it about killed me!" Joe screamed that part and put his head in his hands.

I stared in shock as I processed what he just said. Joe and Camilla. Camilla and Joe. A couple. I had set her and Robert up, and I didn't even know she was with someone! I was the reason Joe gave up on love. I held out a little faith though and asked the one question that would tell me if I ruined my own projects love life.

"When?" I asked quietly putting my hand on top of Joes.

"Like a month ago." Joe said and I saw the pain flash in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and shook my head while Joe pulled me to him. This was my fault, all my fault. I had put Camilla and Robert together without even knowing about Joe. When I checked their hearts, they were both were beating for each other and I never saw Joe in her folder. Folders! Why the hell wasn't Camilla in Joe's? I pushed Joe back and he looked confused, but I just ran off towards the women's restrooms. Once I got into the restroom, I locked the main door then waved myself up to my room in Mount Olympus.

"Joseph Jonas' file. Now!" I screamed and my voice boomed.

I watched one of the fairies bring his file to me slowly and I ripped it out of her tiny hands and started to flip through it. No, Camilla wasn't even mentioned. I knew Joe wasn't lying. I mean, I saw all the hate and pain he had for this girl.

"Sofia!" I demanded.

"What's with all the screaming Elle?" Sofia asked appearing behind me.

"Why the fuck isn't Camilla Belle in Joe Jonas's file?" I said and threw Joe's file in the air.

"Elle, you know the fairies don't file well and are very behind." Sofia said calmly.

"I want everything you have on Joe and Camilla." I demanded and glared at Sofia.

"Stop demanding things, Elle. I mean, after all you did break them up." Sofia said with an evil smile.

"Well, if your fucking fairies would update the files, then I would have known and never broke them up. I wouldn't have done that to Joe." I said defending myself.

"Elle, you're not falling for this boy are you?" Sofia asked. "Let me remind you that he is mortal and you'er not. You live forever and will stay young while the boy on the other hand will grow old and die. You can't. Elle, this boy can see you so I know you are in a different playing field here. But the last three projects you had that could see you fell in love with you. Elle, don't let this boy fall in love with you and don't fall in love with him!"

"Sofia, I'm not falling for him." I said looking her in the eyes.

"Good, and you better keep it that way." Sofia said and disappeared.

"Bitch," I muttered. "I said I want everything on Joe Jonas and Camilla Belle!"

I watched about 20 fairies bring me papers and with a glare at each of them, I took the papers they had and started to go through them.

As I started reading, I wanted to kill the fairies already for not having this stuff in the folders. I mean, they were the reason I made this mistake and ruined Joe's love life. After reading 4 papers about how much he loved her, I couldn't bring myself to read anymore and just waved them away. Then waved myself back down to earth. I landed hard on the floor and heard someone beating on the door.

"Elle, I'm sorry!" I hear Joe yell through the door.

I got up off the dirty bathroom floor and unlocked the door and it bursted open, almost knocking me over. But Joe grabbed me. He looked upset and his eyes looked like they where in so much pain, but I didn't know what.

"I had to do something. I wasn't ignoring you." I said softly.

For some reason I felt like I had to explain to Joe. Maybe it was because he was showing so much hurt and pain on his face. He sighed and helped me stand up straight and let go of me. Joe's eyes went to the floor as I studied him. He was perfect. Everything about him screamed 'fall in love with me, I dare you!'. His eyes could make any girl melt in his arms. His lips were inviting, and his touch could drive you insane. Joe was the perfect guy and I didn't understand why. When I checked Camilla's heart, it wasn't beating for him.

"Let's go back to the bus." Joe said and slipped his hand into mine.

"No, we have to do something first." I said and Joe's eyes locked onto mine.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You'll see." I smiled and held his hand tighter.

I walked out of the woman's bathroom hand in hand with Joe and I knew some people were looking at us. I didn't care though, because I was on a mission. I heard some slow song start playing as I pulled Joe through all the hot and sweaty bodies. Finally we made it to the middle of the dance floor. Joe looked at me confused and I just nodded my head towards the right, where Robert and Camilla were dancing.

Joe looked down at the floor. I knew he saw, so I took it as my moment to let go of his hand and wrap my arms around his neck. Joe's head shot up and looked at me as he wrapped his arms around my thin waist while pulling me close to him. I think he got the hint that we were doing this to make them jealous.

I looked at Joe and his chocolate eyes that melted into my hazel ones. For some reason, the whole world felt like it stopped, just for us. I ran my hand threw the back of Joe's hair as I saw him reach up to touch mine. He pulled my ponytail out and threw it to the floor. I felt the dark waves of my hair crash down over my shoulders but I didn't look I was too busy, staring into Joe's eyes. I leaned in slowly watching to see if he'd pull back, but he didn't and soon enough our noses touched.

"Elle, what are you doing? You don't have to do this." Joe whispered.

"Let just say I owe you one." I smiled and winked.

"Elle..." Joe whispered almost against my lips and I could feel his breath on my lips.

I pressed my lips against Joe's lightly and felt him reply instantly. Joe's hand went to my neck while his other tighten around my waist, bringing us closer than we were before. I took my hand off his neck and put it on his cheek as I deepened the kiss. Joe leaned down a little to my height as he licked my bottom lip. I replied and gave him entrance. Joe's tongue found mine as they danced around each others mouth. We held onto each other so wrapped up in the kiss to even care about anything but each other. I knew this was so wrong, but every part of me wanted this wanted him.

_"Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

I kept my eyes closed as Joe started to pull away and just as his lips were about to leave mine, he came back, begging for more. I wanted it just as bad and I tilted my head to the other side and so did Joe. This kiss was driving me up the wall and I wanted it to never end, but to my dismay it did.

Joe pulled back slowly as he possibly could and leaned his forehead against mine while cupping my face. I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted by Joe's chocolate ones which were already making me melt.

Joe leaned in one more time and kissed me softly and lightly before letting go of me. I watched a slow smile appear on Joe's face as he wrapped his arms back around my waist and put his hand on the back of my head and placed it on his shoulder. I felt Joe's head lean on top of mine as one hand held onto my waist and the other tangled up in my hair.

This was the right kind of wrong, to say the least.


End file.
